Clear Skys and Calm Waters
by Lazuli Palnight
Summary: This is a mix of Newsies, Everworld, Animorphs, Big Wolf On Campus and Buffy I hope you enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Newsies, Animorphs, any of the characters from Tortall and Emelan, Everworld Big Wolf on Campus, Buffy, Three Ninjas or Ducks. The only characters I own are Ella and Arcadia.  
  
  
  
Cast list:  
  
Ella (My Wonderful Imagination!)  
  
Spot Conlon (Newsies)  
  
Snitch (Newsies)  
  
Dutchy (Newsies)  
  
Faleron of King's Reach (Tortall)  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasi (Tortall) /Ron Weasley (Harry Potter)  
  
Jake (Animorphs)  
  
Rachel (Animorphs)  
  
April (Everworld)  
  
Jalil (Everworld)  
  
Briar Moss (Emelan)  
  
Sandrilene fa Toren (Emelan)  
  
Adam Banks (Ducks)  
  
Tammy Duncan (Ducks)  
  
Senna (Everworld)  
  
Sarah Jacobs (Newsies)  
  
Rocky Douglas (Three Ninjas-Original)  
  
Riley Finn (Buffy)  
  
Stacey (Big Wolf On Campus)  
  
Merton .J. Dingle (Big Wolf On Campus)  
  
And Arcadia The Voice  
  
Guest Appearances:  
  
Billie Piper  
  
David (Everworld)  
  
Fred and George Weasley (Harry Potter)  
  
Teams:  
  
Bears  
  
Adam Banks  
  
Dutchy  
  
Riley Finn  
  
Stacey  
  
Tammy Duncan  
  
Cobras  
  
April  
  
Rocky Douglas  
  
Briar Moss  
  
Senna  
  
Jake (animorphs)  
  
  
  
Wildcats  
  
Snitch  
  
Ella  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasi/ Ron Weasley  
  
Faleron Of King's Reach  
  
Sarah Jacobs  
  
Wolves  
  
Merton .J. Dingle  
  
Spot Conlon  
  
Rachel  
  
Jalil  
  
Sandrilene fa Toren  
  
Clear Skies And Calm Waters!!!  
  
Spot jumped, a few minutes ago he had been standing on Brooklyn Docks, next to East River, now he was standing in a room. As he looked around the room, he saw Dutchy and Snitch, two Manhattan Newsies standing beside him.  
  
"Where da hell is we?" He asked the two enquiringly, Dutchy shrugged, Snitch looked curiously at the wall  
  
behind Spot. Spot turned to see what Snitch was staring at.  
  
"What is it?" Snitch asked quietly  
  
"Dunno, but dat's Jack, and look dere's one of youse two." Dutchy exclaimed in surprise. "Hey look and dere's me! What am I doin' on dere den? An' what is it?"  
  
"I already said dat." Snitch said indignantly, hitting Dutchy with his hat. Spot rolled his eyes at the two Newsies as they started to fight.  
  
"I never said you can fight, quit it." Spot spun round, looking for the girl whom had spoken. "You won't find me!" She laughed as the Newsie looked under the desk and chairs.  
  
"Where is ya?"  
  
"Behind you." Spot trying in vain to see the owner of the voice, whirled round so fast, that he fell over.  
  
"I'm Arcadia, and your all sitting or at least standing in my study, enjoying yourselves?" Dutchy was staring at the pictures. "That's the screen saver for my computer, and your in my fanfic. I think that covers the where you ares, now the whys would come next right?" Snitch and Spot nodded at her, Dutchy was still too enthralled with the computer to answer.  
  
"Well I can't answer that, I just decide to bring you here, oh and...." She paused, just to give it effect, and the three newsies breathes all caught in their throats. She laughed again. "You guys are so funny, the way you just held your breathes when I stopped talking. Where was I? oh yeah pausing for effect… and..." She stopped again.  
  
"And what?" Spot yelled, he was getting agitated with the girl he couldn't see.  
  
"You'll just have wait and see." She said her voice annoyingly sing songy. And with that, the ground underneath the Newsies feet vanished. Spot and Dutchy landed on a small Island in the middle of the large lake, Snitch however wasn't so fortunate, he landed in the lake, and he couldn't swim. As he started to thrash around in the water, a small rubber ring dropped into the water beside him. Snitch who was so panicked, didn't notice it.  
  
"Take the ring, you idiot!" A small girl who was standing on the bank of the island screamed across to him, Snitch continued to thrash around aimlessly, and the small girl started to get annoyed.  
  
"By Lakik what is he a complete fool."  
  
"Why are you swearing by Lakik?" Arcadia asked the girl curiously, her invisible eyebrows raised.  
  
"Your the one that put me with that cute kid in Emelan last week remember?" The girl replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Arcadia said then looking at Snitch added "Okay just jump in and get him Ella, I don't think he understands the idea of holding that ring."  
  
Spot was so busy watching the girl and the voice's discussion, that it hadn't occurred to him to go in and save his friend, and Dutchy was trying to work out just where the computer screen with his picture on it had gone to. "Hey computer, where'd you go?" Dutchy's voice faded, as he followed a path with a large sign saying 'Computers This Way' in large italic letters.  
  
"Hey Dutch." Spot turned to talk to Dutchy "Hey where'd ya go?" He noticed the sign, which now read 'Want Dutchy? Follow This Path' and a large arrow pointing the way, Spot shrugged, and followed it.  
  
"He must be here if da sign says so."  
  
Ella pulled Snitch out of the water, and dragged him up the bank, she was soaking wet, and extremely irritated.  
  
"Why'd you have to drop him in the water?" She asked Arcadia angrily  
  
"Do you think he's cute?" Was the reply  
  
"Well yeah, but-"  
  
"He needs mouth to mouth you dope." Arcadia told Ella seriously, hiding a smile successfully, because no-one could see her.  
  
"Wow, now I get it, you make the cute guy nearly drown, just so that I can give him mouth to mouth, and you can do that?"  
  
"I just did, didn't I?" She said, waving her invisible hands around, Pulitzer style.  
  
"So why didn't you do it when I was in Tortall, with Faleron?" Ella asked curiously, the image of herself giving Faleron mouth to mouth, bringing a smile to her lips.  
  
"Faleron knows how to swim you idiot."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"If you don't start give him some air soon, his brain will start to die."  
  
Faith's smile left her lips, as she got down to work, it didn't take long for her to revive him, but it did however take a bit longer for her to tell Snitch that it was no big deal, she told him soberly that it was her job to save peoples lives, and he just nodded at her. Then when they looked for Spot and Dutchy, and could only find Billie Piper, Ella really started to worry.  
  
After half an hour, and there was no sign of neither Spot nor Dutchy, Snitch asked Arcadia worriedly  
  
"Um… Nice bodiless lady, er… where are me pals?"  
  
"Your voice is quite deep, and so nice." Arcadia said dreamily, then snapping out of her daydream said "Spot and Dutchy followed that sign." The sign was now written in big flashing halogen lights, and read 'Hail Snyder, King Of New York'.  
  
"Why'd dey go ta praise Snyder?" Snitch said thoughtfully. "And when'd he become King a' New York anyway?"  
  
"Don't worry about where Spot and Dutchy went, they safe, I'll take you three there right now."  
  
"I hate it when she does this," Ella told Snitch "It always feels like she's yanking you out of real time."  
  
"What would you know about real time, your a figment of my wonderful imagination"  
  
*FLASH*  
  
*Bang*  
  
"Ow"  
  
"Sorry, that tree wasn't suppose to be there" Arcadia told Billie, a big grin on her face, which regrettably no-one could see. "Here we are."  
  
Billie's arm was wrapped around Snitch's waist, and Snitch was bright red.  
  
"Bitch" Ella muttered under her breath, then to Arcadia. "Hey creator, can't we kill her off."  
  
"Not yet, she does have a purpose."  
  
"Really, someone like that, actually has a purpose in life other than to annoy." Ella wondered.  
  
"I never said it wasn't to annoy." Arcadia told Ella gravely  
  
"Why you gotta play that song so loud?" Billie started to sing in her annoyingly high voice.  
  
"Oh my god, what is dat?" Spot yelled as he walked in with Dutchy. "Stop it." His hands flew to his ears, and he covered them up.  
  
"We can do what we want to do"  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T." Spot yelled, as Billie continued to sing. She stopped abruptly, and looked at Spot.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, you are sooooo cute." She let go of Snitch, who breathed a sigh of relief, and clapped her hands in glee.  
  
"Sorry, ya ain't me type." Spot said, Billie started to sing.  
  
"Come on and Buzz me up to Heaven Baby." Spot shrank away from her. "I been missing you, I should be kissing you."  
  
"Get away from me." Spot screamed, as he continued to shy away from her, a slingshot appeared in his hand along with a couple of marbles. "Keep back or I'll shot ya." Spot said aiming the slingshot, the elastic slipped from his hand, and the marble shot straight into her mouth, she fell to the ground choking on the marble. Snitch, Dutchy and Spot had no idea how to help someone who was choking, not that any of them felt like save her anyway, she was too annoying. Ella knew what to do, but she thought it was quite funny watching one of the people she hated most in the world die.  
  
"Oops, I weren't suppose to do dat." Spot said regretfully  
  
"Oops I did it again..." Ella started to sing, then remember she hated Britney Spears just as much as Billie Piper, and stopped.  
  
"I don't know about you, but it seems to me that Billie died a little too quickly, I mean she was alive one minute and dead the next." Arcadia said thoughtfully.  
  
"Do you really care, as long as she's dead?" Ella asked, not really caring, but wondering what the whole point of this fanfic/parody was.  
  
"Well I guess not, do you guys want to meet the others who your going to be working with?"  
  
"Sure, why not, they can't be worse than this bunch!" Ella muttered, Arcadia shrugged.  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
*FLASH* 


	2. Making Friends Around The Fire

~~~~~Story in script form, from now on~~~~~  
  
Arcadia: Join the circle, then we can get started.  
  
Ella: *Notices Veralidaine Sarrasi across the circle* *Then notices Sarah Jacobs a little farther around* You never said about them being here!  
  
Arcadia: *speaking just to Ella* No but I did say and I quote 'that's what you think' when you said that these lot would be better than having Spot, Snitch and Dutchy to your self. *talking to everyone in the circle* Okay, now your all gonna stand up, say who you are, and then a little about yourself, then give center stage to the person next to you.  
  
Ella: *stands up, and takes a deep bow* Hey everyone, this time round, my name's Ella, but I think my original name is Larina, and I am just, and I quote 'a piece of' her *points at the sky* 'wonderful imagination'! I have been, and am an Elf, an Alien, a Shapeshifter, a Wild Mage, a Newsie, a Vampire, a Ninja, a Duck, a Sailor Scout and anything I have forgotten can't of been that important! *sits back down on to the grass* *pokes Snitch, to make him stand up*  
  
Snitch: *glares at Ella, then looking at the circle of people* Hi, I'se Snitch, and I'se a Newsie, I sell papes to da rich, and er… dat's about it really. *sits down* *his cheeks stain a distinct shade of pink*  
  
Spot: *Standing* Da name's Spot Conlon. *He sits back down*  
  
Arcadia: You ain't said anything about yourself Spot Honey!  
  
Spot: Well me name speaks fer itself. *Voice holding an implied duh!*  
  
Arcadia: *sighing* Not here it doesn't, so stand up and get talking.  
  
Spot: *standing back up* Fine, I'se da leader of da Brooklyn Newsies, and I'se suppose to sell papes, but half da time I don't! *sits back down*  
  
Arcadia: *voice sugar sweet* Now was that hard Spot sweetie?  
  
Spot: *Scowling at nothing, because he can't see Arcadia*  
  
Dutchy: *stands* *thinks a few seconds* Well, me name's Dutchy, I'se a Manhattan Newsie, and I sells papes. A' course, not all a' us is as lazy as Spot.  
  
Spot: *jumps up to hit Dutchy*  
  
Arcadia: *appears in front of Spot* *holds a small ritual dagger* *light brown, shoulder length hair blowing in the breeze* Oh no you don't, no one touches Dutchy understand.  
  
Spot: *eyes wide* *nods* *sits back down*  
  
Arcadia: *vanishes*  
  
Dutchy and Snitch: *look at each other*  
  
Dutchy: Look at dat angel!  
  
Snitch: Wow!  
  
Ella: *shakes head* Oh brother!  
  
Arcadia: *back in nothingness* Get on with the introductions, I think Faleron's next. *waves her hand in a dismissive manner* *has no idea why*  
  
Faleron: Hello, I'm Faleron of King's Reach, and I am a Squire of the Realm of Tortall.  
  
Ella: *wolf whistles* H-O-T-T-Y  
  
Faleron: *looks at Ella* *sits down quickly*  
  
*other boys scowl at him*  
  
*Girl next to Faleron stands*  
  
Ella: *groans*  
  
Girl: *looks at her with disgust* My name is Veralidaine Sarrasi, but everyone calls me Daine, my father is a God, and I am a Wild Mage, I live in the palace at Corus, in the Realm of Tortall.  
  
*boys smile at her*  
  
Ella: Neal had a crush on you!  
  
Daine: I know, but I have Numair.  
  
Ella: I never said he likes you now! *looks at the sky* Oh Great One? Can't we get rid of just her? Please!  
  
Arcadia: *makes Daine disappear*  
  
~~~In a place far away~~~  
  
Sailor Mars: Mars Celestial Fire, Ignite!  
  
Daine: *screams*  
  
Sailor Moon: Mo-on Tia-ra Ma-gic!  
  
Daine: *vanishes into the Negaverse*  
  
Queen Beryl: You've failed me Princess Opal, Now you shall stay in Eternal Sleep. *cakles evilly*  
  
Daine: *screams for the last time* *vanishes never to be seen again*  
  
~~~Back at the Circle~~~  
  
Arcadia: Okay people, lets get back to the task at hand, Jake your next.  
  
Jake: *stands* My name's Jake-  
  
Faleron: Um… hi it's me again, I was just wondering what did you do with Daine?  
  
Arcadia: She's gone some where, for safe keeping.  
  
Ella: *snickers*  
  
Faleron: *looks concerned* *but says nothing else*  
  
Arcadia: Jake, you were saying?  
  
Jake: Yeah, my name's Jake, just Jake. I have no last name, no address, no telephone number. If I ever told you any of that information, I'd be killed, because Earth is being invaded, and my five friends and I are the only things standing between the Yeerks, and total Conquest of Earth. *sits back down on the grass*  
  
*blonde girl stands up*  
  
Girl: I'm Rachel, just Rachel, and from listening to him *points at Jake* you should know the drill. *sits down again*  
  
Spot: *sulking* How come she don't gotta say a whole lot 'bout herself?  
  
Rachel: Because I would say almost exactly the same as him, *points at Jake again* You want to make something of. *stands ready to morph*  
  
Arcadia: *pleased that things are getting intresting* *decides it wouldn't be good if Spot died* Rachel no killing your team mates.  
  
Rachel: Why not? It would be fun.  
  
Arcadia: Yes, it would be fun, but if you kill him, then I wont have enough people to play.  
  
Ella: So what about Daine, wasn't she an important character in this whole thing?  
  
Arcadia: *thinking* hmmm, now we have a small problem, because I only have four players in team Wolves-  
  
*girl next to Rachel stands*  
  
Girl: Hi, we haven't finished the introductions yet either, and I still need to get home from Everworld, so if you'd hurry this up, because without me and Jalil, Chris and David will kill each other!  
  
Arcadia: You've just done most your introduction, so tell us your name, and your done.  
  
Girl: Okay my name's April, and this is Jalil *points at the dark skinned boy beside her* *sits back on the grass*  
  
*boy next to Jalil stands*  
  
Boy: I'm Briar, Plant Mage at Discipline Cottage, Winding Circle, Emelan. I was a street rat before that, and I can pick locks and pockets, usually that, that belongs to the Bags, 'cause their stuff scorchin'!  
  
*girl next to him stands*  
  
Girl: I'm Sandrilene fa Toren, I also live at Discipline, I'm a Thread Mage, and just in case you don't know, scorchin' means good in thief talk. *sits, pulling Briar with her*  
  
Boy: *stands* I'm Adam Banks from Edina, Minnesota, I'm one of the Eden Hall Ducks, I've also played on Team USA, at the Junior Goodwill Games, and before that I was a Hawk, but the district boundaries were moved, so that meant that I became one of the Minnesota Mighty Ducks. *sits*  
  
Girl: I'm Tammy Duncan, I was a Duck, until they went to the Junior Goodwill Games, then I quit.  
  
Ella: *giggles* Weren't you kicked off the team? That's what I heard!  
  
Tammy: *Cheeks burning scarlet* No, I quit, I quit. I didn't want to play in the Games!!!  
  
Ella: *still laughing* That's what they all say.  
  
*everyone but Adam look at Tammy with disgust*  
  
Girl: *standing* I'm Senna, and I'm the most sort after witch in the whole of Everworld, the Old World Gods want me, so they can get back to Earth, Merlin wants me in order to stop the Old World Gods from getting me. *sits* *a slight breeze rustling her long blonde hair*  
  
*all of the boys watch her with wide eyes*  
  
Ella: Jeez, quit it with all of the witchy stuff, that is only to be used in Everworld, not here, or you'll have me to reckon with.  
  
Senna: And what would you do about it?  
  
Ella: You _so_ weren't listening at the beginning of the intros, I can do almost anything I want to you witch-girl! I'm your worst nightmare, unless you were someone totally cute like I -dunno- David, then I guess I'd be his most fantastic dream!  
  
Senna: *looks at Ella sharply* David's sworn to be my protector, he wouldn't go with you, not in your wildest dreams!  
  
Ella: You wanna test that thought? It can be done, can't it Oh Mighty Powerful One!  
  
Arcadia: Do we really have to do this right now?  
  
Ella and Senna: YES!  
  
Arcadia: Hold on, this is my parody, we are not testing the theory now, I'm the all powerful, not you.  
  
Ella and Senna: *look daggers at each other across the fire (which is now in the middle of the circle)*  
  
Ella: *looks at the next person along* *sees Sarah Jacobs* *groans*  
  
Sarah: *standing up holding a basket of lace dollies* Hi I'm Sarah, Jack loves me, did you know that everywhere has the same sun as here! *smiles at how clever she is for knowing that* You know-  
  
*everyone groans Sarah is way too ditzy for them*  
  
Sarah: -I have a brother called David, he's cute, and I have another brother called Les, but he's lots younger than me-  
  
Ella: Sarah, sit down and shut up.  
  
Sarah: *looks at Ella hurt* *considers saying something mean back* *decides that she's too nice* *sits down quietly*  
  
Ella: *recognizing the next boy along* Hi Rocky! *waves at him* How you doing?  
  
Rocky: *looks at Ella confused* *stands* Well I'm Samuel Douglas, but everyone call me Rocky, I'm a ninja, I was taught all the fight moves I know by my grandfather, Mori Shintaro. I have two brothers, Colt and Tum Tum… Well that's about all I can think of so I'm just going to sit down. *sits with out saying anything more*  
  
Boy next to Rocky: Hi, I'm Riley Finn, one of the Initiate, which is a government based project, set up to test on and kill Daemons and Vampires. *looks at Ella carefully* I'm also the Vampire Slayer's boyfriend, she doesn't do any tests, she just kills them straight out. *still watches Ella carefully*  
  
Ella: *gives him a toothy grin* My vampire name's Wildcat, and I'm one of the pure bred Redferns, we're more deadly than any of the vampires you've ever encountered! When I change, I still look like a human on the outside, see! *smiles again, this time two longs fangs rest gracefully on her lower lip*  
  
Riley: *face pales slightly*  
  
Last Boy in the circle: Wow! Turn me into a Vampire, I'd make a great Vampire! Turn me into a Vampire please!!!!! *he puts his hands together in a gesture of begging*  
  
Girl between Riley and the Boy: Merton sit down and shut up!  
  
Merton: I ask you where's the love????  
  
Arcadia: Just introduce yourselves.  
  
Merton: I have on question to ask you, before we get on with the intros.  
  
Arcadia: *starting to get bored* Get on with it.  
  
Merton: Are you the female manifestation of God?  
  
Arcadia: So kind of you to ask, but no I am not, I am stronger than God!!!  
  
Ella (who's sitting next to Merton): *whispers* She isn't really, she just likes to think that she is!  
  
Arcadia: I heard that!  
  
Ella: Heard what? Oh Mighty One!  
  
Merton: You just said that she wasn't all that-  
  
Ella: *elbows Merton in the ribs* *whispers theatrically* Shut up, she'll kill me if she gets too mad, weren't you listening at the beginning, I'm just part of her imagination!  
  
Merton: Oh!  
  
Girl on the other side of Merton: *standing* Hi, I'm Stacey and I'm a Cheerleader at Pleasantville High School, my on-off boyfriend is Tommy Dawkins. *she flounces as she sits*  
  
Merton: I'm the founder of The Gothic Guild at school, and I'm best friend's with a werewolf-  
  
Stacey: But Tommy's your best friend.  
  
Merton: Oops! Tommy didn't want to tell you, just forget I ever said it 'Kay?  
  
Stacey: *shakes her head in disbelief*  
  
Arcadia: I'm Arcadia, and I'm the soul producer of this fic, not including characters, because only Ella belongs to me! Okay, now that the intros are out of the way, I'll tell you why your here. I was bored, so I decided to bring you all to this island, well actually it's not quite an island, we are on a peninsula, with a forest on it but anyway… *notices that Ella has her hand up* What?  
  
Ella: Wouldn't that mean that we could just leave if we wanted to?  
  
Arcadia: Yes, but do any of you know how to get home?  
  
Everyone: *shakes head*  
  
Arcadia: No? So what would the point be of leaving, for half of you the area beyond the peninsula doesn't hold a home for you, because it's either in your future, your past or a different country altogether!  
  
Rachel: *waving her hand in the air* Excuse me, but earlier you said that I couldn't kill Sulking Spot? Is that his name? *smiling evilly at Spot* Well anyway you said that I can't kill my teammates what was that all about?  
  
Arcadia: Well actually I'm glad you asked, basically you can't leave here until I say so, and that isn't going to happen any time soon, _so_ to make this more interesting, your going to be put into teams, then made to do tasks! There are four teams of five, and they are as follows, The Bears, which will be staying in a cave which is right in the middle of the forest and they are Adam Banks, Riley Finn, Stacey I have no idea what your surname is! Tammy Duncan and Veralidaine Sarrasi-  
  
Ella: Oh mighty one! You killed- I mean put Daine into safe keeping, so what are you going to do? Could we bring Kid Blink? Or how about Itey? Or there's always Draco Malfoy or-  
  
Arcadia: We could bring anyone of those, but that's not who I want to bring in, no I've got a better idea hold on a second everyone, come on Ella!  
  
Ella: Hold on where are we-  
  
*FLASH*  
  
~~~In the Gryffidor Common Room~~~  
  
George and Fred Weasley: *grinning* Hi Cadia, Ella.  
  
Harry: *Blinking*  
  
Arcadia: *grabbing Ron Weasley wrist* Hi Fred, how are you hon.? George how are the tricks going? Well must dash, see you soon. *blowing the pair a kiss goodbye*  
  
*FLASH*  
  
~~~Back at the Circle~~~  
  
Ella: Great we could of brought anyone, and who does she pick Ron Weasley. I mean like she was talking to Fred and George, but does she pick one of them no, she goes for-  
  
Arcadia: Shut up! By the way do you know how much you sound like a ditzy cheerleader, with the phrase "I mean like..."? Okay so the Bears are Ron Weasley, Adam Banks, Riley Finn, Stacey and Tammy Duncan. The next team is the Cobras, they'll be staying in the desert, and they are April, Rocky, Briar, Senna and Jake. The third team is the Wildcats they'll be staying in the large hut which is over by the beach, and they are Ella, Snitch, Dutchy, Faleron and Sarah Jacobs-  
  
Ella: Excuse me I think my ears are playing tricks on me, but I thought that you said that I was in the same team as Sarah Jacobs!  
  
Arcadia: Yes I did, do you have some sort of problem with that? I really can't see what the problem is, I mean Sarah is a lovely girl!  
  
Ella: And you are so lying through your teeth!  
  
Sarah: *nearly in tears* Don't talk about like I'm not here, because I am!  
  
Arcadia: Hmm! Well moving swiftly on! The final team is the Wolves which will being staying on the edge of the forest, and they are Merton, Spot, Rachel, Jalil and Sandrilene. Any questions, no, good! Then if you would all like to find your way to the places you are suppose to stay! There are maps behind those trees which will help you the reds ones are for the Bears, the green ones are for the Cobras, the pink ones are for-  
  
Ella: don't you dare say the Wildcats!  
  
Arcadia: Okay they're for Ella's team, see didn't say Wildcats!  
  
Ella: Haha very funny I think not!  
  
Arcadia: *ignoring Ella* And the blue ones-  
  
Ella: They get blue ones, and I get stuck with the pink ones, does anyone else see a problem with this?  
  
Sarah: Actually I quite like pink!  
  
Ella: My point exactly!  
  
Arcadia: Ella stop picking on your teammates! Now everyone off you go!  
  
Merton: Are the blues maps for us then?  
  
Arcadia: *noticing Merton for the first time* Yes that's what I said!  
  
Rachel: Actually you didn't finish your sentence, because Ella cut you off!  
  
Arcadia: There you go that's what becomes of bring a piece of your own imagination in to a fic, they end up destroying it!  
  
Ella: Excuse me still here!  
  
Arcadia: *smiling evilly* Well I can sort that one out for you!  
  
Ella: No that's okay, we're just um… going! 


End file.
